Talk:Long Live The Kings/@comment-96.3.102.138-20130415165825
If they make a movie, why not call it Checkmate? Here's why: This is still under construction. I have borrowed some ideas I've seen here, so I cannot take full credit for the entire idea. This is only an idea so PLEASE don't hate! :) Boz and Boomer have vanquished the Dark Side and have restored peace to the land. Lanny is happily rebuilding and ruling Lanada, however, he still secretly desires to rule Kinkow. Mason and Mikayla are still doing their job in advising and protecting the kings. Everything is back to normal. Or so they thought.... Screen flashes to Mount Spew, where you see a wounded Kaita covered in ash and soot crawling out of the volcano. Screen flashes to a sleeping Yamakoshi, who eyes open and flash a red hue. Screen flashes to the Zadoc statue, and the statue glows with a red light. (BTW: It just flashed, it didn't come alive.) Boomer soon becomes deathly ill and the only way to save him is to use the power of the King Rings to heal him. However, Boomer is too weak to use his King Ring. They need Brady. They don't know where he is and prepare for BOomer to die. :'( Boz and Boomer sit together and wait for Boomer's time to come, and just then, Brady walks in. Boz says, "I know we just met, but we are brought together by something strong: A love for our brother." Brady and Boz then use the power from the King Rings to heal Boomer. Yay! And every king lived happily ever after! THE END! HAHAHAHA! No. Kaita has "fishnapped" Yamakoshi and placed him on the dark throne. He then uses the Bat Medalion to energize the throne, turning Yamakoshi into Kalakai. Kaita and Kalakai then go and use the Bat Medalion to bring a ray of darkness on to Zadoc's statue, freeing him. The three of them then bring back the Dark Side! It is more powerful than ever. (THERE WILL BE MORE HERE!) The three kings come together and defeat them. (Brady fights Kaita, Boomer fights Zadoc and Boz fights Kalakai.) They all come together and defeat the Dark Side forever! Screen flashes to a chess board, with King Kunu sitting on one side of the table, and a man with a black hood on the other side. King Kunu says, "I've been waiting a long time to say this, Dark Side." King Kunu moves his three kings forward, cornering his opponents three kings. "Checkmate." Dark Side nods and vanishes forever. (Kunu's three kings are Boz, Brady and Boomer. Dark Side's three kings are Kaita, Zadoc and Kalakai.) THE END! Again, this is only an idea, and yes, there will be MORE! Brady will strive to win Mikayla's heart, Boz will TRULY meet Brady and MUCH MUCH MORE! This is ONLY AN OUTLINE OF THE BEGINNING AND END! I appreciate constructive critsism, but if you don't like my idea, please keep it to yourself! If you want to contribute ideas or tell me what you think, go ahead! But please rememeber that I worked REALLY HARD ON THIS! Thanks to everyone whose ideas I used here! THANKS GUYS! THE END! A BlazingCinders Idea ©